Illusion Manipulation
The power to generate illusions. Also called *Mirage Generation *Illusion Casting *Vision Manipulation *Hallucinogen *Hallucikinesis Capability Illusion Manipulation can trick people into seeing unreal things. The illusions are not tangible, but are very realistic to subjects. Users may alter what targets see by Sense Manipulation, through Mind Control, or by Light Manipulation. Some can create complex and detailed worlds others may only be able to alter the way they or the target are seen. This ability is fairly limited in that it can only affect the eyes and senses like touch and smell are left unaffected. *''Hallucination Inducing, also called Delusion Inducing or the Psychedelic Effect is a faculty of Illusion in which one can induce psychedelic hallucinations in subjects at will. This ability psychically causes the subject's imagination to overact, resulting in paranoia and delirium. This ability may even cause the foe to feel as though only experiencing that which is pleasurable to him instead of what’s actually happening (called the Rose-Colored Glasses Effect) or the like. This ability has no need for the user's imagination; the subject's mind does all of the work (and has a compelling sense of the hallucination’s reality).'' *''Mirage Inducing is a version of Illusion (a mix of Summoning and Illusion) in which the user can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. One with this ability could cause any type of illusion they desire, but the second that someone calls out “It’s not real!”, shakes subjects out of their deluded state or the subjects see the illusionist working his power, then the illusions will wear off, entirely (or until the user can go unnoticed to use his ability again).'' *''Quixotic Force or Delusional Illusion is the ability to subliminally generate illusions, without even knowing that one has generated the illusions (or for that matter, that they are even illusions). This ability would be most advantageous in appearing realistically afraid of illusory creatures, or to keep people from discovering that the user is behind the illusions (because he isn’t even visibly trying to cause them; they simply occur as a defense-mechanism, or as the result of an overactive imagination…or even a diseased mind). This ability is often accompanied by the ability Insanity.'' Limitations *May not allow users to evoke desired illusion. *Illusions may be overturned by a strong mind *Other senses may be left intact *Some users might have to limit the amount of mental powers to control the illusion. *Requires brain power to come up with some form of illusion. *Some targets might be immune, mainly those who either have this ability as well or other mental ability. *User may be unable to create accurate illusions, such as making a things that don't exist or situations that would never happen in a million years. One common mistake is misplacing a feature on a person, or forgeting to add shadows to their forms Applications Uses May include: *'Mazes': Users display large walls. *'Mind Over Matter:' Targets see themselves drowning and suddenly cannot breathe, for example. *'Sensory Overload': Targets are forced with overlapping visions, causing several negative symptoms. *'Illusion of Death:' Target thinks they are being killed over and over again. This usually leads to insanity. *'Phobia Exploitation:' Targets have their wrost fears ends up seeing them. *Creating Images Of Themselves Known Users Gallery File:Fake_jessica_1_-_before.jpg|Niki Sanders (Heroes) makes her appearance. File:Fake_jessica_2_-_during.jpg|Someone is impersonating Niki Sanders. File:Fake_jessica_3_-_after.jpg|Candice Wilmer (Heroes) warps the light around her to revert. File:477px-Tsukuyomi-sharingan-genjutzu.jpg|Itachi (Naruto) making a vision via Tsukuyomi genjutsu File:ScarecrowBatman.jpg|Scarecrow (DC Comics) Causes incredible visions with chemical weapons. Lady Mastermind.jpg|Lady Mastermind's (Marvel) illusionary powers are so realistic that people do not question the sudden appearance of a terrifying tiger. 07.jpg|Mirage (Static Shock) starts to create an illusion. File:Yoshikatsu_Utsunomiya.jpg|Yoshikatsu Utsunomiya (Alive: The Final Evolution) can create very convincing illusions. Pennywise.png|Pennywise is able to create illusions. Hobgoblin 2099.png|The Hobgoblin of 2099 possesses "psy-powers" that enable him to create entire demonic realms. aizen__s_draw_by_klnothincomin.png|Former Captain of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) can conjure powerful illusions with the use of his sword.|link=Enhanced Swordsmanship Shinji's_zanpakutos_power_-_the_inverted_world.jpg|Shinji Hirako's (Bleach) usage of illusions affects his target's sense of sight, making it appear as if the entire world is upside down.|link=Aversion Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Spatial Powers